Of Blood and Iron
by Darius Blake
Summary: With her Imperious Condescension dead, the Heir apparent takes the throne. Of course she sets out bold and idealistic, with dreams of uniting the people of Alternia under her benevolent rule. What many forget is that the old Empress once held much the same dream. This is NonSgrub, therefore no comet babies, the trolls hatch naturally. Please Review if you want more. Feedback helps.
1. Mutant 1: Beyond The Spectrum

_As soon as one sees past the vale of madness,_ _his fellow lunatics believe him deranged._

 _For it is the Inmates who now run the asylum,_ _once the Game of Gods has been packed away._

Gospels of the Signless, Teachings II, Verse six.

* * *

The streets where sombre that night, Karkat reflected. He couldn't see why. The Tyrian Tyrant had fallen. There was no law to state this world of children should mourn the mad queen's passing. He shrugged it off. He passed a few small coins to the stall holder; a towering mantis-lusus. The Creature hissed appreciatively and sliced a few thin slivers of the slab of grubloaf, passing them to the young troll. He thanked the shopkeeper and, with the last of his groceries in hand, began the long walk home. The Moons where setting, the sun would soon take there place. He picked up the pace. No way was he getting stuck out in that, He wasn't a total fucking moron. He unlocked the door and let himself in. His lusus was absent again. Well of course he was. Those fish wouldn't catch themselves and as a semi-aquatic lusus, Crabdad was perfectly suited to a trawling job, immune to both the great pressure and the song of the Royal Lusus. It was one of the few jobs drones couldn't perform, as Gly'bglob liked to vent her frustration on her old charge's little toys. The Empress had been most Irked when she found her Tin Soldiers had been pummeled by her own lusus. But even she was powerless against the Horrorterror's Emissary. What kind of driveling, noofsniffing, empty headed eejit would raise even a finger against a beast who could end lives with one murmurer?

No. The Mad Queen had been thoroughly psychotic, but she wasn't stupid.

* * *

From the shadows, a figure watched. Deeming it safe the figure rose. A pair of spiraling horns and a form too tall for anyone but a highblooded young troll were all anyone saw before the figure vanished.

The Son of Vantas would rise, she told herself, and then the Prophecy may begin again.


	2. Lowbloods 1: Blood of Rust

_And the Signless said unto those gathered in the clearing._

 _"I am soon to Die at the hands of the Prince of Rage, so that you might live._

 _But there is no fear in death, nor shame, nor rage._

 _For in the hazy realm beyond this world, pain is but a bad dream,_

 _And soon it is to fade."_

Gospels of the Signless, Insights VII, Verse two.

* * *

The Ancient Tombs where silent and still once the yellow blood had left. He had spoken of good times long past, of how they had been... friends? No... more than that. He had left flowers again, golden and red petals that would wither here in the darkness. Ahhh, but she appreciated the sentiment. It was nice to see him again. He left large gaps between his visits down here. But he was nice, calm and collected. He hadn't had another outburst like the one which killed her in quite a while.

She knew who was really to blame of course... That blue blooded girl... She was to blame, but... Aradia couldn't stay mad for very long. It was to much effort and, in truth, she was strangely okay with it. Apparently the Old Empress was dead now. She was okay with that too.

Her dear gold blooded fool had never forgiven himself and internalized his feelings rather more than was healthy, but he was moving on. He was coming less frequently, but then... it didn't really matter... He still came sometimes and Aradia Medigo was okay with that.

* * *

The Figure sighed.

That her own child was already dead was a grievous blow indeed. The plan would require some further modification...

Dead... but not out of the Game.


	3. Lowbloods 2: Wings of Bronze

_And the Signless said unto those gathered in the clearing._

 _"But do not call forth a battle in my name._

 _Such act are a desecration on my ideals and my honor._

 _I face my Death without fear._

 _I trust you to use your Life for a more noble goal than instilling it."_

Gospels of the Signless, Executions I, Verse three.

* * *

Tavros Nitram heaved himself out of his recouprecoon and wheeled himself over to the ablusion trap. His legs dangling uselessly over the edge, he lowered himself in to the cool water.

The Bronze Blood sighed. This was pathetic. Paralysis wasn't so much the problem as much as it was a postponing of an inevitable problem that was hanging over his head like a freshly sharpened culling fork. Exactly like a freshly sharpened culling fork. There was only so long Sollux's little blocker could keep the drones from noticing his legs and their total lack of functionality. 9 sweeps old, living on the charity of a friend of a friend. Sometimes he wishes that cobalt veined bitch would just come back and finish the bloody job. Save everyone the hassle.

Having dried himself off, he begins the cumbersome task of putting his shirt on as he wheels himself to his desk.

* * *

The troll flickered away, reappearing in a Green hallway. She wasn't looking forward to her bosses reaction to Nitram's continued disability. Then again, He was probably already aware. She'd need to rework her plans... immediately.

Still, the boy had the blood of the Summoner in his veins. Parapaligic or not, he was still Rufioh's kid...

He could still play a part in this Game...


	4. Lowbloods 3: Flash of Gold

_And thus He was raised by the Dolorosa, far from the plaza's and walls of the towns._

 _He did not return for a great many years, but when he did..._

 _He found a dear friend._

Gospels of the Signless, Callings III, Verse one.

* * *

Sollux Captor was fuming. His Psionics flared behind his shielded lenses.

This was Stupid.

Dichromatic Sparks flew as he stepped forward. Since he was already late, his mood was somewhat sour even without the young idiots who lived around his hivestem. Who the hell did these assholes think they were?

Two Teal bloods and a young Cerulean blocked his path. Their stupid smirks wouldn't have looked out of place on subjugglators. He sized them up. The Teal bloods each wielded knife-kind and looked reasonably strong. One of them had scarring along his left arm, and both his horns were chipped, suggesting poor guard on his less dominant side. Easy.

The Cerulean was reaching to a sheath on her back. Bladekind. She muttered something to her teal blooded goons and then turned her attention to him. She smiled, a cold, snakelike smile.

"Hello, Pissblood."

Sollux rolled his eyes. Pissblood? Really? How very original.

"Look, I'm running really late, tho if you could juth..."

"Just what, Lispy... Move out of your way?" the tealblood girl giggled.

"Not until you say 'I'm Sorry Sir, so very Sorry for being Such Stupid, Slimeblooded Scum'. Say it, gutterspawn... Say it!" Her partner cackled. The pair collapsed into a wheezing heap on the sidewalk.

Sollux shot the Cerulean a look which simply said 'Seriously?'. She simply shrugged.

"Look kid, I get it. Picking on lower bloods ith gonna theem kinda cool. Do what you want, I don't care. But don't try to harath me when I'm on my way thumwhere."

The girls face hardened. She couldn't have been more than 4 sweeps old. "Or what, gutterblood?"

"Or elth your highblood ath ith gonna find ithelf in deep thit. Tho, thtill think you wanna go?" Sollux lowered his dicromatic glasses, giving her a good long look at his mismatched eyes.

The girls eye brows raised as her mirthless smile widened. "Ooooh, a psionic... What are you going to do, pissblood? Bend some spoons at us?"

"Wrong anther, Pint-thize."

Sollux was about to flip these entitled brats back to the brooding caverns when one of the teal bloods, finally having recovered from his laughing fit, froze.

"D-d-de-d-demon." He spluttered. Sollux noticed the weren't looking so much at him, as the space above his messy shock of hair.

 ** _{RUN}_** ordered a female voice from behind him. It sounded like death and chaos and madness all wrapped up in a soft whisper that didn't seem to bother going through Sollux's pointed ears.

Sollux turned to find a troll with long coiled horns pointing a pair of needles at the youths blocking the path. She was wearing a tight fitting green dress and her hair was done up into an elaborate bun, but Sollux would have known that face anywhere.

"AA?"


	5. Midbloods 1: Heart of Olive

_The Dolorosa raised the Wriggler among outcasts and exiles,  
_

 _The broken who had fled the culling forks and the abandoned who sought a fresh start._

 _After traveling for many sweeps, these nomads grew in number,_

 _And the Signless found his first Disciple._

Gospels of the Signless, Callings II, Verse one.

* * *

Paint dripped from the latest addition to Nepeta's charts. Perfect. She surveyed her work, enjoying the feeling of sucess that came with knowing that no one was left unpaired. She had done it, all the singles where now shipped... Wait, no... this wouldn't do, now that ship was clashing with this one here and that would unbalance the Kisme-Matesprit alignment chain she had set up over there... Damn it all. This was so much more difficult than it used to be...

Maybe if she just... Rested... yeah... that would do the trick...

* * *

The Creature stirred in it's pit, a great coiled form unwinding. Dead but Dreaming it watched as the plan advanced ever onwards.


	6. Midbloods 2: Touch of Jade

_Deep in the Brooding caverns,_

 _The Dolorosa toiled, counting the latest clutch of spawn from the Mother grub.  
_

 _She saw a handful of jade's such as herself, a indigo or cerulean here or there._

 _But there amid these natural hues, she saw a rare sight indeed._

 _Pulsing out of sync with those around it, a orb of most vivid crimson._

Gospels of the Signless, Callings I, Verse one.

* * *

The sun was setting over the caverns. Kanaya Maryam knew this instinctively, despite not having been in direct sunlight for almost a sweep. Such was the cruel fate of the Jade Blood's calling. The only trolls who could withstand the harsh light of the Alternian Sun, tasked with the care of the Mother Grub and forced to spend the majority of their extensive lifespans in darkness.

One hundred and Twenty Reds,  
Two hundred and Thirteen Browns,  
One hundred and Two Yellows,  
Ninety Nine Olives,  
Thirty Two Jades,  
Eighty Teals,  
Fifty Seven Blues  
Forty Nine Indigos  
Twelve Violets  
Five Royal Purples  
and No Tyrians.

Same routine, New numbers. Every Perigee.

Still, Rumors had begun circulating. People said The Empress was Dead.

Many Speculated Regicide. After all, Everyone knew Tyrians had Lifespans that stretched far into the thousands. Sweeps passed them by without any real significance. So for one to die without any warning like this was most peculiar. Ah well, that held no significance to her. Queen's and Counsels and their elaborate games seldom reached this far below.

Kanaya rolled her eyes. five more chambers

* * *

The creature's crimson eyes opened first, closely followed by the verdant set that rested at the other end. The serpentine form bucked against the steel chains binding it. The short figure hummed softly to himself as he calmed his lord.

"Soon, Sir... So very Soon.

And all the while, the tall slender troll watched. Her boss' omniscience must be failing him, for he failed to notice the little gold blood she had brought in with he.

Her ace in the hole.

Sollux Captor.


	7. Midbloods 3: Scales of Teal

_The Signless spoke of a world where there existed a "true justice",  
_

 _Where the Accused may plead their case before a jury of their peers._

 _A World where the Legislacerator order would be more accountable,_

 _And where punishments would fit the crime._

Gospels of the Signless, Justice I, Verse five.

* * *

 **Terezi Pyrope, Legislacerator Neophyte and rising star in the Order.**

 _Terezi Pyrope, Friends with a known Fugitive, Guilty of Piracy and Armed Robbery._

 **Terezi Pyrope, Loyal to the Law and to Justice.**

 _Terezi Pyrope, Withholding information about the existence of a mutant, due to feelings as red as his corrupted blood..._

She sighed. She couldn't keep doing this. She needed to be calm, no, cold... cold and heartless, Purely Objective if she was to ever succeed.

She Belonged to the Law and nothing else.

She inhaled deeply, scenting the alley around her.

She could do this. Her wit was as sharp as a blade and twice as cutting. Though she was blind, nothing escaped her. She was Terezi fucking Pyrope, Damn It!

But... Which Terezi was she? The Woman with a Job to Do and a ruthless streak a mile wide? Or the little girl, friend to pirates and mutants?

Well... Who said She couldn't be Both?

"Damn It." a voice muttered from the alley

"You have the right to Remain Silent, as anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Do not attempt to plead your defense as, under State and Imperial law, you have been declared guilty preemptively, and any attempt to dissuade me from proceeding with your arrest will only increase the harshness of your sentence." She sniffed. The troll in the Alley smelled about her age... around 7 sweeps. Pretty soon, they'd both be shipping off-world... If this little punk wasn't dead first.

Sometimes, Terezi Pyrope hated her job.

"You, Dewyyd Shagat, are guilty of Drug Smuggling, Resisting Arrest, Assault on an Officer of the Law, Heresy and Publicly Denouncing the Hemospectum."

The Rust Blood just flashed her a cocky grin. It smelt forced. He lowered his darkened lenses to look her dead in the eye. Rust fixing on Solid Red.

"A Cripple among the Legislacerators? I thought the Empress was against those who where... less than able bodied."

"Let me Assure you Shagat, my eyes offer no impairment to my ability to execute you here and now, should you further resist arrest."

"Lemme Guess, Sun gazing, right?" Terezi flinched at that. "I'll bet that ruined _that_ friendship. I do hope you made her pay."

"Get out of my head, Shagat."

He seems to find this amusing, smirking as he circles you. "Oh no, Officer... You have It all Wrong. You think I'm some Kind of Uber-Psychic? Like... Brain Reader Prime? No, I'm not. I'm not a Mind-reader. I'm just me. Dewyyd. Just Dewyyd. If anything, I'm actually the least likely troll to be a mind reader ever. Like, singularly, least probable outcome. I actually think I may have negative Psychic ability. So no, definitely not Psychically gifted in any-"

"You know I mentioned you have the right to remain silent?" He nodded, "I would really recommend exercising that right, before I do something you regret."

* * *

The Rust blood smirked as he was lead through the cell block to a vacant cell. Directly opposite was a young troll with short hair, held back by a purple headband. She sat with her back to the bars of her cell, legs crossed and silent. She remained like this, immobile until the corridor was once again empty.

"Hello, Dewyyd."

"Hey Meigui."

"Did you bring the Items I requested?"

"What Items? I see no Items. What ever could our dear highblood be talking about?"

The Troll across the hall turned and snarled at Dewyyd who, to his credit, remained calm.

"Now now, Mei. Let's use our words like a good, civilized troll."

The purple eyes gleamed in the darkened cell.

"The Needles, Shagat. I don't have time for your games. Give me the needles."

He flashed her a grin. "You're lucky Pyrope didn't think to search my actual person, rather than just my specibus before handing me over to the idiot who brought me in here." He tossed the Needles across the hall.

The highblood girl stood, scooped up the needles and went to the door.

"So... You're going to pick the Lock? Like Needles in there moving the tumblers around or-"

That train of thought was cut off by the flash of purple and the door suddenly evaporating.

"Or that... That works too..."


	8. Highbloods 1: Sails of Cobalt

_He walked the dusty road, down to the Sea,  
_

 _And where he walked, People followed._

 _He saw the people that had trailed after him expecting a sermon._

 _And thus he spoke of a world where none went hungry,_

 _Saying if only those with much shared with those who had little,_

 _All may feast as one._

Gospels of the Signless, Miracles VI, Verse one.

* * *

Vriska Serket. Pirate. Privateer. Pissed Off.

The Blue Blood was Stuck on this Empire Forsaken island for the foreseeable future. You relax the mental manipulation for five seconds and suddenly you have a mutiny on your hands. Honestly.

So, yeah, she was trapped on this beach, tied to a tree... and the moons were setting fast.

Oh, and she was bleeding from a bullet wound to the leg... Fun times.

* * *

Nefrit Daayan stared out of the window at the commotion on the beach.

That... looked kinda like they where abandoning that girl... Well that's just rude. Honestly. No Manners, some people.

It looked like the moons where going down... Did those people really just intend to leave her for the sunlight? On an Island that, for all they knew, could hold no hope of survival?

No. Not on her Island. She wasn't going to let this girl burn or starve.

She didn't know this young woman, She may have done some horrific things... But no one deserved to die that way.


	9. Highbloods 2: Arrows of Indigo

_But the Irons Alone where not enough to Silence Him,_

 _His Rage and Compassion boiling over into the Vast Expletive._

 _So her Imperious Condescension had an Arrow planted in his chest._

Gospels of the Signless, Executions II, Verse two.

* * *

Equius Zahhak was bored. He had stared at all the art pieces hanging on the walls of this vast gallery, expecting feel the warm pulse of culture washing over him. Yet each one was somehow... Lacking.

He knew what was missing. Of course he did, he wasn't just some Blue blooded brute.

Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon.

He truly regretted it. One Slip of the tongue and... well...

He decided that was enough culture for today.

* * *

Vriska Serket opened her eyes. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was the suns comming up and he skin prickeling.

Had she... Died?

The Blue Blood was Struck by the throbbing pain in her left leg. Ok... Not dead.

Looking around, she saw a large white Barkbeast. It stared at her with something between curiosity and an amused look. Then again... stare might have been the wrong word. It's eyeless head cocked to one side as a shadowy figure entered the small room.

* * *

 ** _Merry Twelfth Perigee, everyone._**

 ** _So, I hope you're all well._**

 ** _In the seasonal spirit of giving, I would really appreciate a review._**

 ** _Feedback is always useful in creating a better story._**

 ** _In Addition... many thanks to_ RemianDemian _For granting me use of their Trolsona's for the beta kids. Trust me, these characters are going to stick around for a while..._**


	10. Highbloods 3: Wrath of Purple

_I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty…_

 _They say powerful beings find anger_ ,

 _When they have no room for love_...

 _What made you so?_

 _Are you scared of change?_

 _Scared of those who are different?_

 _I realize..._

 _I am different then you._

Gospels of the Signless, Executions III, Verse two.

* * *

Gamzee Makara was not happy.

NOT MOTHERFUCKING HAPPY AT ALL, WITH WHAT WAS UP AN' HAPPENING IN HIS THINKPAN.

His head was filling with the voices of the Messiahs.

AND THE MESSIAHS DEMANDED ATTENTION.

Attention he was willing to give.

BUT HIS ATTENTION WASN'T ENOUGH NO MORE.

His Gods needed... demanded... screamed out for more.

FOR MORE MEMBERS FOR THEIR DARK CARNIVAL.

The Carnival needed more members.

MORE PEOPLE TO SPREAD THE MESSIAHS GLORIOUS MIRTH.

A few already had pledged their faith.

BUT THEY STILL NEEDED MORE MOTHERFUCKERS FOR THEIR GREAT CIRCUS.

Soon though...

SOON THERE WILL BE ENOUGH MIRTH AND MADNESS TO SUMMON THEM FORTH.

Soon, the Gates of the Unmade Paradise of Shangra Lol will be revealed, and the faithful will dance on into the motherfucking moonset...

SPEAKING OF THE MOTHERFUCKING FAITHFUL...

"Meigui Bodlja, my wicked motherfucking sister, how's it all up an' hanging with you? Got all out of jail pretty easy, right?"

"Yes, Highblood Makara, sir."

"Less of that formal motherfuckery. We don't need none of that here, after all... WE'RE ALL UP AN' BEING MOTHERFUCKING PALS, AIN'T WE? You will address me by my name, not my motherfucking hatchline... So... Did you up an' get them fancy books we needed?"

"Yes... Gamzee."


	11. Royalty 1: Fins of Violet

_I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know._

 _I have known the comradery of friend who supported me against all odds._

 _I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope._

 _I have known a love and passion that transcended definition._

 _There is no use hiding it now,_

 _You can all see me for what I am..._

 _The Signless..._ _The Sufferer..._ _The Mutant..._

 _My Blood burns brightly for all to see..._

Gospels of the Signless, Executions III, Verse three.

* * *

The Orphaner fleet was long gone, but the Imperial Lusus still needed feeding. An appetite such as hers was certainly hard to manage. So, though the Orphaners of old were long gone, their legacy remained. Oh, for the days when the title of Orphaner was a mark of honour, something to be proud of, to be feared. Now look at them, skulking in the depths of the ocean, hunting for the rouge lusii that roamed the open sea.

Eridan Ampora glared down the barrel of his Ancestor's Rifle, Listening to the creak of his ships hold under the strain of several nights of cargo.

3 Skywhales  
12 Other Aquatic Lusii  
4 Amphibious Lusii that had escaped the Subjugulatory Rites of Passage  
7 Large Insectoids  
34 Lesser Insectoids

All Lusii were eventually brought before Gl'bgolyb...

"No Exceptions." He muttered darkly.

"No! Please... Orphaner, have mercy... I beg of you... PLEASE!"

"And W-why..." The young seadweller caught himself. _Don't Stutter, it's unprofessional_ , "Why Should I? Give me one good reason, Damyat. You are on this crew to atone for your sins, just like every other troll on this ship. I tell you this, not one of their Lusii still lives. Why should you get it any lighter?"

"But... B-but" the blueblood choked out.

"But WHAT?" Eridan roared, tossing his gun aside. He advanced, his gills flaring and his needle point teeth flecked with spittle and blood. "ARE YOU SUGGESTING I LET YOUR LUSUS LIVE BECAUSE IT ALONE WON'T FEED THE BEAST? WHAT IF I DID THAT FOR EVERY LUSUS? SHE WOULD BEGIN TO SING. First the Reds... Then the Browns... the Yellows and Olives... Greens... Teals... Then... well, then it won't much matter if I killed your lusus, you would both more empty headed than a Subjugulator on Soper... And I don't intend to spend my last few hours mopping your pitiful excuse for a brain off the deck of my ship." A dangerous calm had settled over him now.

"Please..."

"...Run." He muttered.

"Pardon, Sir?"

"I said run. I will give you 1 night. You have until sunrise. Then I'm coming for you. I will hunt you across land and sky and ocean. I will double... no triple the bounty on your head... And when I catch you? Gl'bgolyb will get a rare treat. It's rare she get's to dine on the flesh of a troll, especially one so far up the haemocaste... So start running."

He watched as the girl ran to her lusus, a great mothlikr creature. As they flew away, Eridan retrived the gun from where it rested and fired a shot lazily in their direction, watching them swerve violently to avoid the burst of light, before trudging back to his cabin. That whelp had called his bluff... no matter. They, and their lusus, would be dead before the end of the perigee. He smiled wryly at the skull on his desk, the noble face of an Aethercampus, or astral seahorse.

"No Exceptions, right father? I wwill wwatch her burn. You have my Wword."

* * *

The figure advanced on Vriska, Rifle in one hand, with the other it appeared to be brandishing... a sandwich?

"I thought you might be hungry." The figure explained in a cheerful voice that seemed at odds with the ominous figure that had stood at the door, seconds earlier. Unwrapping the shawl that had hidden her face from the harsh light outside, the figure revealed herself to be a bespecticled young woman with a slight overbite.

"My name's Nefrit, by the way. What's yours?"


	12. Royalty 2: Hallss of Fuschia

My blood burns brightly for all to see  
It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell  
My memory can be erased  
But my ideals will never die!  
My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption  
You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse  
The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her  
She's known true love and you've forced her into a life of Solitude  
You've forced a mother to watch her son die!

Gospels of the Signless, Executions III, Verse four.

* * *

The Imperial palace was a truly magnificent construction of gold and fuchsia, marble and coral. Imposing and Grand. The pinnacle of ancient Alternian architecture.

How she detested it.

The Palace steps, where they rose from the sea, were ingrained with a beautiful rainbow patina that suddenly lost it's luster when she learned it was the cumulative stain of the blood of thousands.  
The Vaulted halls brought a lump to her throat as she recalled that the amber-coloured mortar between the huge stones contained the ground up horns of the convicts the last empress had killed herself.  
The throne of coral and ivory, the royal scepter of lusus bone, the rare stones set into the walls and the exotic foods that were served to her at breakfast, just this evening. All had undoubtedly gotten several trolls killed in their acquisition.

And when she had asked at what cost these luxury items had come, her advisers spoke only of money.

It wasn't even like she could talk to anyone about it. Half her friends had to make an appointment to see her, the rest couldn't even do that due to their low Haemo-sociatal status. She was empress now, powerful beyond measure and kept in a bejeweled cage. An Exotic Fish in a Stained Glass Bowl.

But she would show them... She would make Alternia a beacon of hope.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

"So, Vriska... Why did your Crew abandon you? If you were as great as you claim, why would they mutiny?"

The Blueblood looked up from her meal. Speaking around a mouthful of food, she mumbled a half-hearted "I dunno...", before returning her attention to the sandwich in her hands.

* * *

Dewyyd reflected that this just wasn't his night.

Escaping prison his with Moirail after she interrupted a perfectly nice dream (a rather titillating fantasy about a cute olive blood girl) to demand he get arrested to help. Getting dragged of to find the sacred texts of some long forgotten loony-cult. Finding out said loony-cult was back in business and his Moirail was with them.

And Now? Now he was watching as the ground opened up and, in a flailing mess of tentacles and mouths, swallowed her whole.

Time to call in the cavalry.

"Yuehan? Yeah, she's done it again. Look, don't take that tone with me, all I did was get her out of Prison." There was a shrill scream on the other end. Dewyyd winced. In fairness, he probably should have left out that detail.

"Look, Yue, Buddy... I kinda need your help... Ok, yes, fine. My Moiral, my problem... But you can kiss any chance of getting you Red on with her goodbye."

The young troll on the other end sounded frantic.

"Well then, what'll it be then? Uhuh? Hmmm? Oh, alright then...Pleasure doing business with you, mister Dangao. Be sure to bring a bloody big hammer for this one... you're gonna need it."

* * *

Somewhere on a mountain side, a blue blood sighs and ends the call.

Standing, he tosses the core of his half eaten apple over his shoulder and walks down the path to a cliff.

He pushes up his glasses and sighs once more, before taking a running jump over precipice.

* * *

And Far below the Carnival, a serpentine creature writhes against the cold metal of it's shackles. Ah yes, Calmasis awakens. And many shall fall to their wrath. And My Dear Handmaid believes I Am Unaware of the Gold blood she has brought down here. I cannot say for certain what her plan is, the fabric of spacetime is distorted by my Masters waking from their slumber and I stand atop a peak of probability. From here, all timelines are visible and no outcome has anymore weight than the next. But a man can make an educated guess. I would speculate she intends to use young mister Captor's psionic abilities to free the second head of Calmasis before I can stop her. Well... Let her try... this whole thing looks set to get a whole lot more interesting. Now, please excuse me for a moment but I need to resume the narrative presently. There is only so long these trolls will buy that I am still communing with my Lord.


	13. Intermissions are a thing, Right?

_**End of Act One.**_

 _ **Begin Intermission?**_

* * *

 _Well, that took longer than expected. Anywho, this makes the end of Act 1, as well as 84 days since the first page went up._  
 _So... What do You guys want from the intermission?_

 _A brief overview of any Characters?_  
 _An Explanation as to what the actual Heck is going on?Or perhaps you'd rather I wrote a new story to fill the void as I work on this?_

 _Let me know what you want, I'll try to make it happen (WHERE MAKING THIS HAPEN!)_


	14. Intermission, pt1

_**End of Act One.**_

 _ **Begin Intermission?**_

* * *

 _Damyat Alzzll: Fly, Pupa... Fly._

* * *

You are Flying, damn it. You're flying for your life on a butterfly lusus with a grazed wing. That Bastard said he would allow you one night. One night where he wouldn't hunt you. Stupid Sexy Orphaner... Gods you hate him. You hate him so damn much but he never noticed.

You have to get Papolion to safety or that Asshole will end you both. This needs to be planned out with great care and due consideratio- Oh shit, you're going down. OH BALLS OH BALLS OH BALLS.

* * *

 _Damyat: Land Already._

* * *

You should have known that this was futile, She had lost far too much blood. Still, You had landed close to the lawnrings, you could hide out here while you and Papolion healed up.

She was going to heal... Right?

 _RIGHT?_

 _Most of that blood is probably yours._

 _She's fine, she just needs to rest._

Ok, Make believe time is Over.

Your name is Damyat Alzzll, you are 7 sweeps old and the creature that raised you just died in your arms.

* * *

 _Damyat: Do something_

* * *

You can't be Damyat. You wouldn't WANT to be Damyat. Even Damyat doesn't want to be Damyat.

* * *

 _Author: Do Something Interesting_

* * *

 _Charming._

I thought this was Interesting. **_"The Tale of a Lone Blue Blooded Ex Convict's Futile Quest to Evade an Orphaner, For Whom She has Feelings of Deepest Black, and Revive Her Lusus, who was shot by the aforementioned Orphaner, by means of Dark Science..."_** is an excellent Subplot that would greatly improve the flow of this story. Infact, I think I shall write out its **_FULL_** title.

* * *

 _Quick, Nepeta: suddenly become plot relevant. For real this time._

* * *

Nepeta is currently too busy to become plot relevant. She is in the a meeting with two other trolls, regarding the future of there world.

But, fine, I get it. You clearly don't want the title of this subplot to spoil it for you... Or maybe you'd rather see something else?

Please, do tell me what story you wish to follow. If not " _ **TTOALBBECFQTEAO, FWSHFODB, ARHL, WWSBTAO, BMODS...**_ ", then what? Please let me know by means of a review.


	15. Mutant 2: REBELS

And he spoke unto the crowds gathered there;  
"Why must you bicker and fight over who should be at the top?  
I do not seek to modify the haemospectrum, nor did I ever claim to."  
There was outrage at this. Leaving the spectrum unchanged? Leaving the Witch in charge?  
And Once more the Signless Spoke;  
"I do not wish to modify the haemospectrum, nor did I ever claim to. I seek to tear it down  
And, from the rubble and ash, build a better world, where All are equal."

Gospels of the Signless, Teachings VII, Verse two.

* * *

"This is Stupid."

The figures sat together around a small wooden table. Terezi had dubbed it the war room, but it was really just a broom closet that Nepeta had dragged a table and some chairs into. Karkat was done with this bullshit. Seriously? "Resistance Entitled to Bloodcaste Equality in Law and Society"? What kind of bullshit name was that?

They were going to get themselves culled.

"Terezi, please, you know my opinions on this whole ancestor crap. I don't even want to know why you think this guy is my ancestor, but my point remains that he isn't for two simple reasons. One, he probably doesn't even have the same blood colour, Two the entire concept of Ancestors is utter garbage for highbood ass hats to fondle their shameglobes over." He paused for breath, before continuing, "And what legacy did he leave for me anyway? What great quest am I supposed to undertake in his name?"

The two girls looked at each other and then back at Karkat.

"Well..." Terezi started cautiously.

"The complete reform of Alternian law and abolishment of the Haemocaste barriers, among other things." Nepeta blurted, followed by a nervous giggle.

Karkat just stared at her for a few minutes.

Then, as though echoing his ancestors final screams, he gave a blood curdling shreik of,

 ** _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"_**

* * *

Half way through his decent off a mountain peak, a blueblood shuddered as the wind carried the faint whisper of someone swearing in the forests below. Someone sure was irate today.

* * *

 ** _Well... Sorry it took so long. Such is life, I guess.  
Anyway, I just want to thank you for reading this thing_** _ **. Love it if you could review.  
Anyway, homestuck is drawing to a close, but I hope Hussie keeps on doing webcomics... other than SBaHJ... That can just die.  
Anyway (and I PROMISE that this is the last anyway), I have a bloodswap adventure on MSPAForums and I would be updating now but the servers have been down for a while now... Is it just me? But if it comes back up, look up {**_Haemostuck _ **}.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


End file.
